


Partners In Crime

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Preciousmetalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Just trust me." Silver had told him. That was probably the first mistake that got him where he is now at midnight. Handcuffed in the back seat of a cop car with Silver, also handcuffed, on their way to jail. Sighing, Gold had only one thought on his mind. "How the frick am I going to get out of this one?"What happens when Silver turns Gold into a criminal?
Kudos: 6





	1. The Promise

The sirens screamed in Gold's ears, nearly making him deaf. He looked to his best friend Silver, who no doubt could tell Gold was scared. How did he end up here? 

It had all started this morning. At 6:30, to be precise. Gold had been asleep when he phone had started ringing. "Whoever that is can go F-" He didn't finish because it was Silver. He should've known it would be either him or Kris. Shaking his head, he answered. "Hullo?" He asked, voice dripping with sleep. "Gold. I need your help tonight." Silver says,anxious for some reason. "With what?" Gold asked. "Robbing a bank." Silver replied. "What? Why?" He asked. His half-asleep brain fully woke up upon hearing that request. "I was either taking you or Kris...and she's hanging with May and Dawn, so I didn't want to bother her." Gold bit his lip. His mother would freak but he didn't want to say no. "Fine." he heard himself saying. He knew Silver was now smiling when he said, "Great. Meet me at Point B at 10:00." 

At 10:00 they met at what they had dubbed Point B. Dressed in all Black, save for the gold on his backward cap, Gold was ready. Silver appeared and said to him, "I promise you Gold that no matter what happens, I'll stick by your side." That was nicer than Silver normally was , but his Best Friend had agreed to rob a bank with him so he must've decided to be nice for a little while. Worked for Gold.

And all was going alright, until they had been spotted. The cops had been called. "Run." Silver whispered, and they had begun to take off. He knew he was going to be in trouble if he was caught, and there was a high chance of that _if_ at this point. They had ran for about 5 miles before stopping. It was Gold's fault they had gotten caught. He had been running, but Gold had gone the wrong way and ended up tangled in a Joltik's electric web. 

Silver could only watch. He knew he shouldn't have asked Gold to come. Now, he was tangled in a web and couldn't move, and Gold screamed when it released a nasty thundershock on him, temporarily paralyzing Gold. Silver had detangled him and brought him into a bush, where Gold sat, arms hugging his knees, with Silver sitting next to him, quiet as a Rattata. He felt so bad now that he had dragged Gold into this. Just as Gold finally was able to move, more Chaos happened. 

"Come out with your hands up!" Officer Jenny shouted. Gold knew it. It was all over, and his once-clean record was no more. He didn't take pride in it but didn't want to make his mom worry about him any more than she already did. The sighed and obeyed. And that brings them to where they are now. 

"Gold, I am so sorry." Silver whispered. "It's not your fault." he whispered back. It really made him wonder what he was thinking. They were only 14! He felt tears coming up in his eyes. He still had his Pokemon in his backpack but still. It didn't make is situation any easier. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep them from coming. He really hoped this night wouldn't be as long as it seemed it would be. 

Silver looked over at his terrified friend again. Even though he wasn't admitting it, he read Gold like a book. " _At least this time I'm locked in here with someone farmilar."_ Silver thinks, but then mentally smacks himself. What is he thinking? They were both tired, dirty, and on Gold's part, scared out of his mind. He feels something as Gold leans over and stays on his left shoulder. Silver looked down at his sleeping friend. This was a long drive. he watched the streetlights go by overhead in the dark night. Gold had trusted him. "I'll get us out of this, I swear." he whispers. It was bad enough he had a life of crime without dragging someone he really cared about, loved more than anybody else, under with him. 


	2. Prison: Operation Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Silver are thrown in jail, but that isn't the end of the rope for them!  
> And someone sees this on a news report. Multiple someones

Silver looks down at his friend, now asleep, on his shoulder. He finds it kind of comforting to see him at peace, at least for a little while. He smiles slightly, and hears Gold mumbling something about Typhlosion and becoming World Champion. Silver looks up at the cop driving, and sees that his eyes are looking in the rearview, causing Silver to jump in slight surprise. He averts his gaze back to the road in front of them. Silver can tell this cop has a heart at least one larger than the last one that hauled him off to jail last time. He could sense this cops feeling sorry for the both of them. According to Silver, pity is one's worst enemy. 

They arrive at the station, and Gold gets nudged awake. he's just beaten Red and Blue in back-to-back battles and was a Battle Legend. Well that snapped him back to reality quickly. Now he remembers what happened, and where he was headed. He gets told to stand up and to walk forward and not to stop. He's terrified out of his mind again, and mentally kicks himself for it. It would only make life harder if he was afraid. So, with Silver behind him and multiple cops surrounding them, they start moving. He quickly learns there aren't just Officer Jennies around. 

Gold was handling this quite well, at least from the outside. They were brought into questioning, but neither seemed wanting to speak. It was honestly a flurry of questions one after another. 

"Where are you from?" 

"What are your names?" 

"What operation are you working for or from?" 

"Who put you up to this?" 

Neither at this point honestly cared, they just both wanted sleep. Silver was thinking about him and Gold just sleeping back-to-back, and the two were thrown into a holding cell for the night. Their handcuffs were taken off, so that made their lives easier a bit. 

Gold only remembered falling asleep on the floor curled in a ball with his backpack as a pillow, when he felt himself being violently shaken. "Five more minutes." He muttered, rolling over. Whoever this was wasn't going to let him have five more seconds. He was shaken even worse. Gold looked up and Silver smiled. "What are you doing?" Gold asked. "Busting us out." Silver replied happily, revealing the hole he had made in the wall. "Great. I'm escaping prison at 5 in the morning. What's next?" Gold asked sarcastically, and followed Silver through the hole.

While they were escaping....

Over in Kanto, it was about 9:30PM, and Red and Blue were at their house, watching the news. When a report called, "Breaking news. The two who have robbed the bank have been identified as Silver and Gold." Red spit his sprite across the table, and Blue practically fell out of his chair in shock. "No way!" Red said, now in pure shock. Sure enough, picture and everything. "I can't believe your best friend is a criminal." Blue teased. When another report came across. "On that story's note, it seems the two have escaped! Via a hole that has been blown into the wall!" Red had stopped drinking when this had started, so when he heard a thump next to him, he knew it was Blue. he didn't care. His eyes were glued to the TV. "C'mon Gold. You can get yourself out of this!" Red said, hoping some how, some way, Gold would heard him. When the phone rang. 

The two had ran for miles on adrenaline. "They're going to be chasing their tails!" Silver muttered gleefully. "What? Why?" Gold asked. "because. I made a fake map that leads the opposite way to confuse them!" Gold rolled his eyes and asked, "Did you sleep at all?" Silver shook his head. "Btw, we're crashing at Red and Blue's. I called in advance, now let's go!" And he called out a Alakazam, and teleported them there. "I hope we'll be alright, and stay in one piece once this is all over." Gold muttered, jumping into Red and Blue's house via window. They hear an explosion. "Now what?!" Gold and Silver asked, and see smoke pouring in, running toward them. "I swear, if they lay a hand on Red or Blue or both.." Silver didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. 


	3. Hiding Out/ Past Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could things go according to plan for ONCE?! And what happened to Gold?!

Gold and Silver run in to see Blue holding a smoking...pancake? It was hard to tell through all the smoke, not like they exactly had time to figure it out, From the microwave wearing oven mitts. "What in the world are you doing?!" Gold asks. "I should be asking you that same question." Someone behind them say. _Great._ "Hi Red." Gold says."What is wrong with you two- oh whatever. Go hide under the bed, there's an outlet for you to charge your phones and whatnot- we'll take care of the cops and tell you if there are any new annoucements on the news. Go!" Red pointed, and they ran down the hall. 

"I can't believe this.." Silver muttered. Amazingly enough, Gold folded up pretty nicely. He must feel guilty that it was his fault that they got caught still. They could sort of move and plugged in their phones. Silver had been running on 6% for the past 3 hours. He sees Gold has pulled a pillow and blanket, along with Pichu, out of his bag, and he was hugging the pokemon while asleep. Silver couldn't help but smiling at his friend and the fact that he could fall asleep anywhere.He figured he could close his eyes for a bit,too. He puts his head on his arm and quickly falls asleep himself. 

Red and Blue were running around like madmen, making sure every door was locked, all their tracks were covered, and checking the news. Blue ran in to check on Silver and Gold and found that both had fallen asleep under the bed. Both at peace, he reminded Red not to wake them and to keep going. They hoped deeply that they wouldn't be found or caught. They hear sirens in the distance. "Shit!" They yell together. Red sends Gold a text to explain what was happening, and to not come out. They surrounded the underside of the bed with pillows. "Now, just act cool!" Blue muttered. 

Gold wakes up and sees Silver reading his phone, because its a text from Red that reads, "Don't come out from under the bed, try not to talk, try not to kill each other, don't touch the pillows, cops are here!" They look at each other, and Silver rolls back over, probably for some more sleep. Gold on the other hand pulls out his headphones and starts listening to music. Soon he's closing his eyes listening to Skillet's "Hero", and nearly forgetting where he was and what was happening while stoking Pichu. But the door burst open and he turned it off and he and Silver shared a look as they quickly and quietly put their backpacks against the wall, and did their best to keep sound to a minimal. 

Silver had done this before, but he look down at Gold, curled in a ball hugging his knees close to his chest with his eyes shut tightly, Pichu now sleeping soundly in Gold's backpack. The cops heels clicked across the floor. "Thank you, Blue for letting us investigate." He hears they say, but they seem to be getting closer to Silver's end, so he rolls his eyes, moves over toward Gold and hugs him tightly. 

Gold nearly flails as he pops his eyes open, to see Silver looking down at him. He felt nearly safe now, but the officers seemed to be getting closer and closer. He had heard horror stories of what happens if you get caught twice from Kris, who's mom was an officer. he could hear her now. "If you get caught, depending on the crime they may leave you be. But if it was bad they may do things like taking away your Pokemon, putting you in the electric chair, or stick you in a special room where the walls get closer and closer but move extremely slow so you can feel the pain of your bones slowly but surely being crushed...." Gold couldn't think like that, and just hope he wouldn't get caught, and tensed up even more. 

Silver knew from the way he was acting he was clearly thinking about what would happen to him if he was caught. He was closing his eyes tighter than before and curling up even smaller, making Silver feel more and more guilty by the minute for what he had done to Gold. The officers said, "Well I guess this room is clear. We have a special punishment for when we _do_ finally capture those boys." Silver's eyes widened. That couldn't be good. He nearly wanted to turn himself in, but knew he couldn't. He should've known Gold wasn't cut out for the crime life. 

Gold heard those words. Special punishment. They scared the crap out of him, and not even on purpose. He could feel himself start shaking from fear, and Silver held him even tighter. "All clear!" Red and Blue say. But Gold didn't even hear. He was too terrified to move. 

Silver gasped and shouted, "We've got a problem!" Red and Blue ran in. "What's wrong?" They ask together. "It's Gold..he's...paralyzed out of fear, and I don't want to let him go!" Normally, Silver wouldn't give a crap about Gold. But now..this was his mess than Gold was clearly paying the price for. 

Red wiggled his way under the bed and pulls out Silver, who's holding onto a shaking Gold. Now he puts Gold and Silver on the bed and looks at the situation. "I would let go, but I don't want to know what happens if I do!" Silver explained. Red and Blue share a look. Gold, Kris and Silver are about two years younger than them, Yellow and Leaf but at the end of the day, they all care about each other a lot. And now, seeing Gold look like a young child. This same kid that had dragged Red back to civilization. "Well, he's obviously had had some sort of tramatic experience if he's acting like this. Silver let him go, please." Blue asks. 

Gold could feel Silver let go, and he just keep shaking for a couple minutes, like he couldn't stop. He opened his eyes and was back in the past. "No. Nononono...I don't wanna be here!" he cried. This was the day Dad left. Before his Pokemon...he watched the door slam and his mom look at him and say, "I knew it Gold. It's all your fault." 

Gold screamed and fell off the bed. "You okay?" Blue asks him. "Other than the fact I just fell off a bed, yes." He said. "Did you have another flashback?" Red asks. Gold nodded. "okay...relax here." Red walked out for a sec, and Silver goes under the bed to retrieve their stuff. 

Silver comes back up, and Gold is like a cat, curled up. "Is this kid part cat?" He asks, and hears a laugh. He whirls and sees Blue. "What happened to him in his past? Tell me." Blue's expression softened, and he frowned before saying, "Fine. Sit down." 


	4. Gold's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver tries to get Gold to talk. It kinda works.

"Okay, so are you ready?" Blue asked Silver, who nodded eagerly. Blue took a breath and began to explain. 

"When Gold was about 8, things started to go downhill at his house. His parents weren't very happy about being together, and shouted a lot. But it was always negative things. Whenever Gold would be brought up, it was always said that he would be gone with good time, the pain he is. Gold had watched from the shadows with Pichu as this all went on. Pichu even eagerly ate an Everstone so it could forever stay a Pichu for him when he needed comfort. Over and over again, this fighting often made Gold end up in his room under the bed, shaking and terrified. This went on till he was 9, when his dad finally walked out on them. Gold's mother said it was all Gold's fault, for being a freak that was too happy and not being able to be normal, to give an example. Gold's entire shaky world imploded. Me and Red were very much aware of this fact and did our best to help him out. It finally stopped when he became a Pokemon Trainer, but, like now, he will occasionally have flashbacks triggered, and that will happen to him." 

Silver couldn't believe it. Life for himself had been no cakewalk but this? This made him feel life he needed to protect Gold even more, happy-go-lucky or not. He looked back in the dim room, right now only lit up by the lamp between the chairs Silver and Blue were sitting in. At Gold. Fast asleep, softly snoring curled up with Pichu i the crook of his arm. He went through all of this and still had agreed to rob a bank with Silver? He deserved an award for _sure._

Gold woke up suddenly, and Pichu sparked a bit from its cheeks, and saw Silver and Blue watching him. "You're awake." Silver said, smiling. Gold nodded, still sleepy. "How was your nap?" Blue asked. "Fine. Nice." Gold replied. Gold saw Blue nudge Silver and walked out. Silver sat next to Gold, who was now on his stomach, legs kicking the air. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Silver watch as Gold's smile fade as he asked, "Tell you what?" Silver rolled his eyes and said, "What went on when you were a kid. How come you never told me?" "It wasn't important, and you never asked." Gold replied. Silver playfully nudged Gold before getting serious again. "Well you should've. I totally would've understood and asked Kris instead of you." Right after that came out of his mouth, he saw Gold's eyes shining.

Gold knew it. He shouldn't have ever told anyone. Everyone thinks he's weak and vulnerable. And in desperate need of protection. News, flash he wasn't, and never would be. he laid his head back down, away from Silver. He heard Silver moving around next to him, but he didn't care. Pichu snuggled against Gold's face, witch made him smile. 

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._ Silver lay down next to Gold and pulls him close. "I'm not letting you go this time until you talk to me." Pichu popped up over Gold's head, the silly little Pokemon sliding down his hat and looked at Silver, arms on hips. "Pi! Pi Pic Pichu Chu Pi!" It said, before climbing back over Gold, and Gold laughed, and rolled over to face Silver. 

"You can let go of me now." Gold said, irritated. He would never give in to the warmth Silver was trying to give him. It's as if they've switched roles. Whatever. "what do you want to know?" Gold asked. Silver thought for a moment before saying, "How can you always be so happy? So energetic. You've been through so much." Gold bit his lip and answered grimly, "Not thinking about it, talking about it, remembering it." Gold stifled a yawn. Silver like this was making him tired. He knew tommorow they would have to go back on the road, but for now its time for bed. 

Silver smiled at Gold, who was now happily asleep, but he was asleep on Silver's arm, so he was stuck in this position. Either way, he was tired now, and needed sleep. 

Red and Blue walk in and see the boys sleeping. Blue takes a pic and texts it to Kris, who texts back, "AHHHHH!!! I KNEW IT! DAMN IT I CALLED IT! I'M SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF! IT'S HAPPENING!!" 

They both take a look and roll their eyes. They need sleep, but they just fall asleep on the floor. Tommorow nobody would ever be able to forget, like tonight. 


	5. Go Go Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back out on the road the boys try to sneak their way onto a plane, heading who-knows where!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gold's songs, I just named some off the top of my head I know.

As reluctant as they were to have to leave, Gold and Silver the next night had no choice in the matter. So they re-pack their backpacks and head off. Silver pulls Gold aside and says, "We're going to take a plane from here." And points to a spot on the map. Gold nods and they keep moving. 

Soon they arrive at an airport, and Gold's phone buzzes. He looks at it and nearly drops his phone. Why was Serena Yvonne Gabina texting him? He shows Silver, and they read it together. 

_Serena: Hey Gold. I know you don't know me but, I can help you. Make sure to take plane K-024 and get over here to Kalos._

Silver could feel his eyes narrow. Serena was the good girl who never did anything wrong. This was suspicious. Except, his phone buzzed again, with a message that made both of their skin crawl. 

_Unknown: Gold. Silver. I know where you are and what you did. And I am coming for you._

Gold could feel the painful death already as he and Silver did their best to navigate their way to the cargo area. They snuck into a crate that was open, and full of clothes. Silver wraps his arms around Gold and hugs him tightly. Something was clearly up with Silver. Gold hoped Silver wasn't getting Sick. They hear voices. "Make sure nobody's in those!" 

Silver and Gold quickly and silently wriggle their way underneath the pile of parkas, sweatshirts, winter coats and scarves. Silver left one eye slightly uncovered and watched as a man who looked to be in his fifties open the lid and check, roots around a bit and brushes over Silver's boot. _crap._ He must've not felt it or something, because he shouts , "All clear! Up she goes!" 

Gold was watching carefully. His eyes were the only thing uncovered. He watched as the man roots inside said crate and shouts all clear, and shuts the lid. Gold and Silver stay buried and Silent for a couple minutes, until they felt movement. "You're doing great." Silver's voice whispers. Gold jumps, not forgetting the message on his phone. They dig themselves out, and sit on opposite sides of the crate. Gold unlocks his phone and puts his headphones on.. "Thanks. Silver?" He asks into the darkness. "Yeah Gold?" Silver replied. Gold's face was full of smiles lit up by the blue glow of his phone as he said, "I'm glad you brought me along." Silver nods and goes into his own world on his own phone. Gold hears Adam Lambert's, "Runnin" start, and nods to the song. 

Silver looks over at Gold, who was lip syncing. His over-the-ear headphones on over his cap. He looked adorable. His phone was tracking their location and such. At 1,000 feet he would tell Gold to shut it down. Not that he enjoyed being a buzz kill, but he needed Gold to be out of the music world. He was lip syncing, and Silver could tell what he was singing: 

" _So take aim and fire away, I've never been so wide awake, no, nobody but me can keep me safe, and I'm On My Way. The blood moon is on the rise, a fire burning in my eyes, no, nobody but me can keep me safe, and I'm On My Way."_

Silver would know that song from anywhere. Alan Walker's "On My Way." One of Gold's favorites. Gold listened to a little bit of everything. He loved Alan Walker and Skillet. Anything Nightcore. Gold's playlist had so many songs, about 604 last time he asked. Probably more now, Gold was always adding more. It amazed Silver, personally. Whenever Gold had an issue, his headphones were on. Whenever he was happy, headphones were on. Whenever he wanted to block out the world, his headphones were on. Silver was honestly surprised Gold hadn't worn his headphones very much on his Pokemon Journey. They were wireless Audio-technicas. Gold's last-ever gift from his father. He tapped Gold. As cute as he looked, they were heading down. you can't stay oblivious forever, after all. You have to come back to reality at some point. 

Gold had so far listened to "Runnin" By Adam Lambert, "On My Way" By Alan Walker, "My Life Is A Party" By ItalioBrothers, "Hero" by Skillet. "Glow" by Madcon and tons more. He was listening to, "I Like It Loud" by CashCash when Silver had tapped him. Ugh. he reluctantly turned off Youtube Music. He had a bad feeling of what would happen next. 

Silver dragged Gold out of the crate and saw an open door of the plane. "you're gonna call me crazy, but jump!" Silver said. "No way!" Gold replied. "I know what I'm doing! C'mon!" And with that, Gold was dragged out of the plane into the sky with Silver. Silver knew where they were going to land, along with what was going to happen. Gold on the other hand...not so much. 

He was plummeting to his sure-death. of course! Silver would make them both commit suicide. They were wanted alive. "Would you stop screaming?" Silver asked. "Why should I?" Gold wailed, "I should've known! We're both gonna die! You didn't want to die alone so you took me with you!" Silver clapped a hand over Gold's mouth and said, "Shut up. Nobody is dying. I know what i'm doing!" Gold really, REALLY hoped he was right. 

Silver steered them in the right direction, and they landed just where he thought they would. Inside a corn silo. 

Gold opened his eyes and realized he was covered in popcorn kernels. "See idiot? I wasn't gonna kill ya." Silver tells him tauntingly. Gold balled his fists and replied, "Oh shut up!" Someone walked over. "Who's in there?" 

Gold and Silver look at each other and mouth the same two words. _Oh Crap._


	6. Keep Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Silver ended up in a Farmer's Corn Silo. What could go wrong?

"Shitshitshitshit" Silver muttered. of course _this time_ there had to have the Farmer around. "Who's in there?" The voice shouts again. He sees Gold jump to a little ledge made out of about four wooden planks. The corn they had landed in starts to move downward, as if it's draining, and the Farmer calls, "Well, we'll find out who's up there soon enough." Silver's eyes widen. He was sinking. And he had to get to Gold. 

Gold, on top of being a top Pokemon Trainer, was also an Acrobat. So He knew how to hook his feet on the ledge and reach both arms out to Silver, who was sinking rapidly. he jumps, and now they're dangling in midair. So Gold pulls them up rather quickly. Now they are sitting on this ledge with just enough room for them and their stuff. He peers down below at the farmer, looking up at them. "huh." He mutters, "Could've swore I heard someone.." And walks away, the Silo now empty and barely anything between them and a long, long drop. "How do we get down?" Gold asks. 

Silver looks over at Gold, who was looking at him like he was crazy. OKAY they needed a plan and quick. "We have to jump." Silver calls. "Are you crazy?" Gold asks. "Maybe, c'mon!" And Silver drags him off the ledge and down they fall. 

Gold knew it. Once again, he was gonna die. the end for him was near. Or, so he thought, until he landed on something soft and opened his right eye. "We're not dead?" he asks. "No-" Silver meant to say more, but suddenly, a metal trap clatters down onto them. "gotcha!" the Farmer calls gleefully. 

Silver could feel Gold curling up and starting to vibrate behind him. "So, you guys are the one who's been crushing all the corn." The farmer says, arms crossed in front of his chest. Silver steals a glance back at Gold, who's quietly cussing at himself for vibrating. Silver bites his lip. "No, it's me. I've dragged this innocent kid I barely know along with me to see it. This is my mistake. He doesn't deserve to be blamed for this. It was all me." 

Gold's eyes widened. Was SILVER of all people taking the blame for this? The Farmer steals one glance from Gold, to Silver, to back at Gold before saying, "No. I'll let you two go. Neither one of you deserves this." And he lifts the trap up and sends them on their way. 

Gold and Silver had both been silent for a while. But Gold speaks. "I'm sorry Silver." Silver looks at him. It was a full moon, nice and bright. While they couldn't see much, he could tell Gold had tears in his eyes. "For what?" Gold looks down and replies, "For being such a weakling. I've dragged you down this entire time. You're the innocent one. Not me. I'm guilty of being scarred for life by my past." Tears start to fall from Gold's eyes. Silver bites his lip. He was sure Gold had thought it was all his fault. "How about we stop for the night?" 

They end up stopping in the nook of a massive oak tree. They threw their backpacks in, and were just able to squeeze inside as dawn broke. Gold and Silver set up a mini camp. They have their sleeping bags verticle, the opening to the tree at their feet. Their backpacks on opposites sides depending on where they were sleeping. Silver's on the left, Gold's on the right. Gold calls out Pichu to snuggle with, and his head hits his pillow as he falls asleep. 

Silver looks over at his peaceful friend. Now morning light was coming in, making Gold look like an angel. Silver knew he should be asleep. Before he does, he pulls a special tool out of his backpack. It would make it seem as if they were invisible if anyone happened to drop by. Then he himself went to sleep. 

Gold woke up at dusk. Did he really just sleep twelve hours? His stomach was growling. He pulled out a jar of Nutella and two slices of bread, along with a butter knife and made himself a Nutella sandwich. It tasted like heaven. He started packing up his things. he knew the minute Silver got up they would keep moving. 

Silver woke up as Gold finished packing up his stuff. "Ready to go?" He asks. he smells Nutella on Gold's breath. Typical. "Yeah, yeah. The faster we get to the safe spot the better." And off they went, hopefully ready for whatever came next. Hopefully. 


	7. Dropped Charges: Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Silver see a ....unique annoucement.

Silver and Gold's phones beep in unison, and they both pull it out. It was an annoucement from the Police Department. "We have word they've found the loot that Criminal masterminds Silver and Gold have taken. Therefore, we have dropped nearly all charges against them. They are still wanted to be talked to at a local station, but we cannot find them. Thank you!" 

Silver stares at Gold. Of course now they would somewhat drop out. The two keep moving, now in Kalos. Silver's phone beeps again. It was a message. "What now?" He muttered, read it, and nudged Gold. 

Unknown: Silver, Gold. I know your location, and I'm coming for you. See U soon!

Gold and Silver share a look before they hear something behind them. Silver pulls out his most lethal weapon, a steak knife. They both turn around, but then the next thing Gold knows, he's upside-down in a net being held by someone. "Who is that?!"" He ask, but the blood pounding in his head causes him to black out. 

Silver sees Gold go limp, unconsious. Silver himself was caught in a net, but used his knife to cut himself out. He and his captor go out of it for a bit, but his pal comes and says, 'one out of two isn't bad, let's go!" And they run off with Gold still in the net, and Silver swearing up a storm. 

Gold woke up in the back of a van, still in the net but right side up, and the net tied down, so he couldn't escape is he wanted to. "he's awake." Gold hears one whisper, and they both turn around,and one pulls off their ski mask, revealing honey blond hair. "Sorry we had to meet like this." Gold nearly gawks. It was Serena and...who was that. "What do you want with me?" Serena laughs. "It's more with Silver than you Gold, but Silver wriggled his way out of the net that Calem over here was holding." 

Silver had snuck on board by holding onto the back doors of the van and saw Serena and Calem...and Gold tied in a net. Urgh. Those two were criminal masterminds of their own. Serena by day was an A student who was Validitorian and would do no wrong. By Nigt she was a criminal with Calem, they were known as they XY Duo. Nobody knew their true idenities. Only that it was a guy and a girl. Silver once upon a time had worked with them, but once he learned their own intensions, he left. They had some darker than murder. 

Gold was debating weither or not to ask this girl was nuts with the life she lived, or to just nod and stay quiet. He chose to do the second option. Suddenly, he heard Calem shout, "Frick!" and the breaks were slammed on. "Dang Bunnelby why-" He thought was cut off by Silver, who entered the van and shut the door behind him. "What do you two want with me now?" Serena pretended to think for a minute before saying, "For you to join us again." Gold gave them a look like they had just suggested they wanted Silver to go swimming in poison. 

Silver laughed and said, "No. Me and Gold have places to be." He said and cut Gold free, and then jumped back out the door. Calem chose that minute to his the accelorator and take off. They fall out of the van just in time to see flashing lights, and they dodge into the bushes. The question was, were the too late? 


	8. A VERY Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will They get Caught?

Gold and Silver had dove into the bushes as fast as they could. Gold had managed to accidentally swallow a small piece of tree bark in their haste. Silver was in front of them, and now the cops had split up into two groups, some looking in the direction of the XY Duo, and others in the direction of Gold and Silver's hiding spot. 

Silver leaned in as close as he could in order to hear the current conversation: 

"Yeah, yeah. I KNOW I saw Gold and Silver!" 

"Yup. And I'm an Astronaut" 

"Whatever. The XY Duo went that way! At least I know one thing for certain." 

And the two took off running, much to Silver's relief, and not in their direction, either. Now Gold and Silver were whispering their plans when one officer yells, "Come out with your hands up!" Gold and SIlver look at each other and say the same thing. "Run!" 

They shot off back through the trees as fast as they could, dodging trees, rock and roots to prevent themselves from slipping, falling and getting caught, events that were probably more likely to happen, now that a trail of officers were chasing them. Gold had no idea if Silver was behind him, he just kept going. Up dirt hills that you had to grab onto the roots and rocks to prevent from falling back down it. Going on the rockiest trails that would be the hardest for anyone to follow him on, except Silver. 

Silver followed Gold as fast as he could, but Gold himself was fast. Silver remembered when they were little, Gold and Red used to come to woods just like this and hike, climb and play. At least he had some sort of Experience. Silver on the other hand, was better at deactivating lazer alarms and picking locks. This kind of thing was all new for him, and he was break quite the sweat trying to keep up with Gold. 

Gold had tried to grab onto Silver to see if he would help Gold not fall down into the valley below. Guess not, as Silver screamed and soon they were both falling at a rapid pace down the mountainside. 

Gold and Silver ran as fast as they could for as long as they could. Silver felt a grab on his sleeve, and shrieked very loudly when he and Gold began to slip down a cliff. 

A little while later, Gold rubbed his head where he probably had hit it on a rock. "Ow.." he moaned. "Well..that wasn't supposed to happen. You alright?" Silver asked. Gold replied, "Yeah. I thought i had lost you, only because I'm used to this stuff." Silver laughed and replied, "Well...you gave me a workout for sure." That got Gold laughing too. Dawn broke again, and they watch as the sun rises, and they look at the possibly 6,00 foot up cliff edge they practically flung themselves off of, and somehow managed to remain unscathed. 

"Well, what's the next plan?" Silver asked Gold. "Hungry. Nutella Time!" Silver thwacked Gold lightly in the cap and replied, "Okay, but make it quick, Sandwitch Boy. We're still on the run." Gold smiled and replied, "I highly doubt anybody else could do what we just did." For once, Silver understood what he meant, and he cringed at a bunch of jagged rocks that they had somehow managed to dodge. He shuddered at the thought of hitting his head against them. 

Now that Gold had had his sandwitch, they kept moving and thought everything was fine when they ot a text from Kris. 

Kris: I'M GONNA SKIN YOU TWO ALIVE!!!!! 


	9. An Unlikely save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally out of trouble for the most part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while, but I finally got an idea for this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short, short and sweet is what I'm good at.

"What did we do?" Gold asked, trying not to imagine Kris skinning him. "Good question. Lemme call her." Silver replied, and pulled out his phone. 

"GUYS! I MADE IT SO YOU GUYS ARE NO LONGER CRIMINALS AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!" Kris shouts, obviously angry at both Gold and Silver together. "Okay, time out. We had no idea we weren't criminals anymore, A, and B, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gold replied, shouting the last part. "Well, let's just say that I know someone who was willing to pull some strings. Bottom line is you're off the hook. Both of you."

"Well, it was insane being Partners in Crime, but I've had my fun. I can't wait to get home." Gold muttered. "no kidding. I've had many insane experiences, but that had to be the first one like that." Silver replied. 

The two make their way back to Johto, where Kris was waiting for them in Gold's house, in witch she started to rant. "I can't believe the two of you acually did that? were you even thinking? Silver, what the frick is wrong with you? and Gold, not to mention you never mentioned about your tramatizing past to Silver before and the things that trigger your flashbacks, a million different things could've happened or gone wrong and you two could be dead on the side of the road or with the XY Duo planning worse and...I was worried! I seriously thought you two were gonna,like, die on the side of the road or something!!!" 

Gold and Silver share a look. Kris walks out, and now the two are standing there alone. Silver hugs Gold and says, "That was a lot of fun..maybe again sometime?" "Partners in anything." Gold muttered, smiling. 

Gold nodded happily and with that, Silver walked out. While they may not know the future, they had the past under their belts, and had learned that together, anything was possible. 


End file.
